


American Skies

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Space Gays, Space nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: They were -supposed- to be hiding...





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short rusame au

He looked at the stars is awe. Even after all this time, the night sky in the rural Midwest never ceased to amaze him. Ivan stretched out in the cool grass, savoring the way it felt on the back of his hands. Back home in Russia, they only rarely had nice warm days like today. But here, they happened all the time, and he fully took advantage of these nights.

But, something was off about tonight. Nothing about the sky, but there was some oddity in the tranquility of the night. A sound, steady and persistent, broke through the silence. The Russian sat up a little, looking around for the source of the sound.

Footsteps. That’s what he recognized the persistent sound as. Ivan once again looked around him, and once again he saw nothing. 'Well,' he thought, 'what would you expect? You're sitting in the woods in the middle of the night.'

He laid back down, marking the sound down as nothing more than some animal nearby.

Which is why he was both surprised and startled when a fluffy Golden Retriever pounced on him, pinning him to the ground by the shoulders, and licked his face.

“Riley! God damn it! We’re supposed to be hiding, not jumping on the person we’re hiding from!” a male voice yelled.

The dog, whose name was apparently Riley, quickly hopped off of the still bewildered man underneath her and trotted back to her owner.

The face behind the voice looked almost divine in the moonlight. Divine, but… it almost seemed like something was off, like he was just a bit too perfect. Maybe it was just how the moonlight glinted off his glasses and turned his skin to ashy porcelain.

Wait. “Who were you hiding from?” Ivan asked, standing and brushing himself off. He watched as the other person froze, still down on one knee with his dog.

However, he quickly recovered, straightened out, and smoothed his slightly disheveled appearance.

The man before him appeared to be blond, standing only about two or so centimeters shorter than himself. His glasses glinted over his eyes, and his smile was rather surreal.

“No one,” the man sang. “ Well, not any more, at least, since someone just had to come and greet the person in our favorite observation spot and ruin it!” He shot a pointed look at his dog, who gazed back with an amused look on her face. Ivan couldn’t help his small giggle at the dog’s laughing eyes and her owner’s glare meeting. The dog won in the end, of course.

“Favorite observation spot?”

The blond looked at him with wide eyes. “Fucking word vomit,” he muttered, thne brightened once again. “Hey, let’s start this over. Hi, my name’s Alfred, and I’m an astronomer and photographer who lives alone with his dog.” He held up his hand. 

Ivan took his hand, shaking it politely. “Privet, my name is Ivan, I am from Russia, and I live alone with my cat.”

“Nice ta meetcha, Ivan!”


End file.
